Amor a segunda vista
by dgLari
Summary: AU. Si Sam Manson creía que la persona más detestable sobre el planeta era su madre, nunca conoció al Señor Masters. Ahora para defender sus ideales, está forzada a trabajar para un niño engreído, y... ¿Enamorarse? DxS
1. Encuentros

Hola a todos! espero que estén bien, yo, hago lo que puedo, verán...se murió mi tía, y supuse que una buena forma de evitar sentirme mal, era hacer algo que me guste y me causara alegría. Este fic, tiene un estilo de comedia romántica, me encanta ese estilo, y siempre me hace sonreir. Por eso decidí publicarlo, no está _completo, _pero tengo algunas partes listas, por si les gusta...díganmelo, sus propuestas son siempre escuchadas.

Disclaimer: (cielos tengo que encontrar como se dice disclaimer en español, si alguno sabe y me lo dice, le estaré eternamente agradecida...bueno me salí del tema otra vez) No soy dueña de Danny Phantom, sería lindo serlo, pero ya qué... :)

* * *

"**Encuentros"**

-…mmm…si…aja…entiendo…entiendo…está bien, entonces te veré en media hora.- dijo el sujeto por su celular, caminando por aquella enorme oficina.

_Ring. _

El teléfono en su escritorio volvió a sonar. El sujeto suspiró, no lo dejaban en paz ni un solo minuto.

-Dímelo Karen…- dijo en un tono muy normal presionando un botón que lo comunicaba con su secretaria.

- Señor Masters, tiene una llamada del arquitecto Van Viurren ¿se la paso?

- ¡No!- gritó el sujeto casi perdiendo el control.- no estoy, no estoy, no estoy, escucha Karen no quiero hablar con ese sujeto, lo que sea que hagas, espero lo hagas pronto, no voy a estresarme más por esto…

- ¡Pero señor Masters, dice que es urgente!- se quejó la secretaria.

- ¡Ah¿qué hice para merecer esto?!- suspiró el sujeto, acariciando su frente de un dolor de cabeza.- pásamelo por la línea dos…

- Si, señor.

- ¿Ahora qué diablos quieres Van Viurren?- dijo molesto por el teléfono.

- Se…se…señor Mas…t…ters…eh…yo…- tartamudeó el sujeto.

- ¡Es…te…no...Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Van Viurren, Habla claro!- gritó el sujeto desde la otra línea.

- Señor es sobre la demolición del bosque tropical de Amity…

-¿Qué, no me digas que…¡No, ese estúpido parque ya debería estar en sus cimientos…!

- Pe…pero señor, unos pacifistas locos amantes de la naturaleza no nos dejan pasar…

- ¡¿Qué¡No me vengas con eso Van Viurren, no me interesa qué ni cómo lo hagas pero saca a esos dementes hippies de mi propiedad, y más te vale que para las seis de la tarde ese parque sea una oficina, no permitiré que algo tan irrisorio me arruine!- gritó el señor Masters desde el teléfono y colgándolo en un fuerte estruendo.

- Vaya, estás de buen humor…- dijo un adulto sonriente junto a la puerta de entrada.

- Padre…- suspiró el sujeto con una sonrisa. – ¿Y a qué se debe el honor de esta visita?

- ¿Qué ocurre Daniel, olvidaste soltar a los perros?- sonrió el sujeto.

- No me subestimes, los perros guardianes, son…anticuados, yo prefiero contar con una seguridad más avanzada.- sonrió el tipo mientras se sentaba en su silla giratoria.- Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

- Ah si¿qué un padre no puede hacerle una amigable visita a su hijo multimillonario sin esperar nada a cambio?

- No cuando se trata de Vlad Masters.- sonrió Daniel contestando tranquilamente la pregunta.

- De acuerdo, digamos que vine a hacerte un regalo…- sonrió Vlad.- me enteré, por mis fuentes, que has estado haciendo negocios con mis acciones.

- Ah si, se me olvidó decirte…- dijo Daniel mientras giraba en su silla con una sonrisa aún más grande.- me apoderé de toda la compañía, la empresa me pertenece en un 51 por ciento, eso es más de la mitad, por si tus matemáticas están fallando.

- Si, me sigue gustando tu pequeño ingenio…- sonrió Vlad.- y como no me advertiste de esto y me traicionaste, creo que deberás afrontar las consecuencias…

- Papá, por favor, soy un hombre ocupado¿podemos saltarnos la parte donde me sermoneas, e ir directo al punto?

- Impaciencia, Danny, otro error tuyo…

- Daniel.- corrigió el sujeto.- no tengo cinco años.

- De acuerdo, mi empresa está temporalmente congelada, en sus fondos, ya que te has tomado la molestia de apoderarte de lo que no te pertenece, y te vine a traer un regalito…- dijo extendiendo unos papeles frente al joven de cabello negro.

- ¿Los papeles del 49 por ciento de las acciones?

- Exacto, ahora toda la compañía es tuya, hijo.

Algo no estaba bien, había planeado todo para que su padre, Vlad Masters, se pusiera rojo de ira al ver que se había apoderado de la empresa. ¿Y solo…así se la estaba dando, sin nada a cambio? Había un truco en alguna parte, pero ¿dónde?

Daniel sonrió y tomó los papeles…- Creo que es tiempo de que te vayas, revisaré esto temprano en la mañana…

- Por supuesto, no quiero quitarte tu ya valioso tiempo, hijo, ahora me voy de vacaciones. Eso significa que no me verás por aquí en unos meses.

- Papá, trataré de contener mis lágrimas de dolor…- dijo en sarcasmo el joven.

Vlad solo le correspondió la sonrisa y se marchó.

* * *

El camino en la limosina era tranquilo, todo era perfecto, unos minutos de paz le hacía falta pero de repente… 

_Ring_

-Maldito celular.- suspiró Daniel viendo el nombre en el identificador de llamadas. – Van Viurren.- gruñó mientras lanzaba el teléfono al otro extremo del enorme auto sin contestarlo.

- Chip.- dijo Daniel a su chofer.- vamos al bosque tropical Amity.

- Entendido Señor.- dijo el pálido sujeto mientras conducía.

El teléfono siguió sonando. Daniel oprimió un botón que abrió una ventana en el techo de la limosina, lanzó el teléfono al aire y luego lanzó un brillo tiro láser desde la palma de su mano. Tranquilamente suspiró y cerró la ventana, siguiendo su camino hasta el bosque.

* * *

-¡Qué es lo que queremos! 

- ¡El bosque Amity!

-¡Dejaremos que lo destruyan!

-¡No!

-¡Y como lo impediremos!

-¡Protestando!

Y así se escuchaban los gritos de todos los ciudadanos vestidos de verde en medio del bosque impidiendo el paso de las maquinas. Daniel acarició su frente una vez más antes de poner un pie afuera del auto. Esta gente se había encadenado a los árboles, otros estaban cantando la canción _verde esperanza _y otros estaban gritando en rima, y ¿_**él**_ es a quien la gente criticaba de loco? No era justo.

- Van Viurren.- dijo imponentemente.- ¿quién está a cargo de esta vuelta a los años sesenta?

- Em…- dudó el sujeto nervioso, su jefe simplemente lo hacía temblar, era un hombre tan…malo.

- ¡Ah estoy rodeado de incompetentes!- gritó el sujeto hacia su empleado.- ¡Di algo por el amor de dios!

- E…Ell…Ella…se…ñor…Mas…ters.- alcanzó a decir apuntando a una joven de unos 21 años de edad.

A diferencia de los demás ella estaba vestida de negro, era semejante a una mancha negra en la alfombra, una piedra en el zapato. Daniel la miró con odio, no era fea, en realidad, era linda en su estilo, pero eso no importaba, ella era la causa de que sus planes no puedan continuar. Se acercó hasta la joven y hacia la multitud de protestantes.

- Señorita…- comenzó.- permítame presentarme, mi nombre es…

- ¡Sabemos perfectamente quién es usted…!- gritó con su megáfono.- ¡Daniel Masters, el hijo del multimillonario Vlad Masters y el abusivo que quiere destruir el planeta!

Daniel se quedó en frío, nadie, nunca en toda su vida, le había hablado así antes, ella era una total molestia, tenía que deshacerse de esta niña malcriada.

- No me malentienda…señorita…¿?

- ¡Manson!- gritó la joven molesta.

- Señorita Manson, necesito hablar con usted a solas para aclarar este asunto, quien sabe tal vez podemos llegar a una especie de arreglo.- sonrió el joven.

- ¡No se puede llegar a ningún acuerdo con alguien como usted!- dijo la chica molesta.

La multitud parecía enfadarse cada vez más, Daniel se hizo para atrás y entonces se decidió a hablar. - ¡Bien, no quieren llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, perfecto, llamaré a la policía y los sacarán a todos de _**MI **_propiedad!

Todos se quedaron callados, la chica se bajó del escenario en el que estaba. Daniel sonrió, por supuesto, es perfecto que la gente haga lo que les dices, y cuando lo dices.

- Acompáñeme…- dijo sonriente.

La chica Manson lo siguió frunciendo el ceño, pero lo hizo, por lo menos. Llegaron a un lugar apartado de todo.

-Bien…- dijo la chica molesta.- lo escucho, señor Masters.

- Realmente la admiro mucho, señorita Manson.- dijo con una sonrisa Daniel.- me agrada su actitud agresiva, y creo que…

- Si vine aquí, no fue para que me sermoné. Dígame su propuesta y ya veremos si la aceptamos.

- Bien, necesito que se vayan del bosque…

- ¿A sí?- dijo casi riendo Manson.- descuide en este mismo instante nos vamos… - terminó sarcásticamente.

- Mire, esta es mi propiedad, pero veo que este pequeño pedazo de tierra húmeda significa mucho para su…gente. Así que no lo derrumbaré, hoy.- dijo Daniel molesto, pero educadamente.

-¿Y eso nos ayuda en que…?

- Mire, este no es el lugar ni el momento para negociar, estamos en la mitad del bosque. Pero puede venir a mi oficina y así…

- ¿A su oficina?- dijo la chica indignada.- No, usted es el que quiere que nos vayamos, ahora me dirá que exactamente planea…

- Ah…bien.- dijo el joven mientras sus ojos brillaron desde azul claro a un verde fosforescente por un minuto.- Si se van hoy, prometo no derribar el bosque, pero necesito que mis ingenieros registren el área.

- ¿Para qué, para derrumbarlo mañana? No me tragaré esa historia.- dijo molesta Manson.

- Tiene mi palabra, de que en dos semanas este bosque permanecerá intacto, nadie lo tocará…

- ¿Y usted qué gana con eso?- preguntó Manson algo extrañada.

- Un acuerdo con usted y una reunión en mi oficina, para negociar acerca de este asunto. Si me convence de no derribar el bosque entonces, no lo haré.

Tardó en responder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Está bien.- dijo la chica firmemente.

- Mañana a las 9.- dijo el joven extendiendo la mano.

La chica extendió la suya y estrecharon sus manos. Daniel se dio la media vuelta y Manson hizo lo mismo, esto era muy extraño para ella, ese debe ser el ejecutivo más excéntrico que haya conocido, o el más astuto. Tramaba algo, lo presentía, y la verdad, no se equivocaba…

* * *

Sólo un pequeño antecedente aquí... estamos hablando de un universo paralelo, donde Danny es hijo de Vlad, tienen una relación padre e hijo tipo Lex y Lionel Luthor, amo ese tipo de relaciones padre e hijo, se odian muy en el fondo, y en el exterior también. 

Danny obviamente no conoce a Sam como ya se habrán dado cuenta xD, y Sam, no es rica, Danny si...sólo quería dejar eso en claro por si hay alguna duda...

Espero les haya gustado la primera parte...quiero pensar que se pone mejor, las siguientes partes me divierten, un poco.

Lean y dejen reviews (está bien esta es otra palabra de mi lista por traducir, de inglés a español)

Se cuidan!

**Lau.**


	2. Asistente personal

Hola! Hi! Salut!

yo..de nuevo, aquí continuando este fic...me dieron ganas de hacerlo y como son las 12 de la noche, creo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer (dormir?) soy una criatura de la noche, condenada a una familia madrugadora n.n

Gracias por todos los lindos comentarios (y gracias por la traducción XD) espero seguir leyendolos a ustedes también, si algo no les gusta de la historia, sientanse libres de decirlo.

Gracias a Tooru Hally Bell Potter, H.fanel.K, y arkantosmalr por su apoyo!

almagrista: lamento esto, pero Tucker tendrá que aparecer en algún momento, pero no lo veremos..leeremos seguido, su papel no es de mucha importancia en este fic por ahora, espero sin embargo seguir leyendote por aqui.

Nop, no soy propietaria de Danny Phantom, ni de ninguno de sus personajes...

* * *

**Amor a segunda vista**

"**Asistente personal"**

- ¿Señor Masters?- dijo Karen desde la máquina que lo comunicaba a la oficina de su jefe.

- Hazla pasar Karen.- contestó Daniel en tono aburrido, sabiendo ya quien era.

- Si, señor.

La puerta se abrió, descubriendo una enorme y elegante oficina, y a un joven de 21 años de edad, cabello negro azabache y ojos azules en un elegante traje. Manson caminó hasta llegar frente al escritorio del sujeto.

- Señorita Manson.- sonrió Daniel.- tome asiento.

- Prefiero estar de pie, gracias.- respondió la joven fríamente.

- Bueno.- dijo tranquilamente.- primero creo que no me ha dado su nombre completo…

- Lo siento esa parte de las introducciones la dejo únicamente para mis amigos.- dijo Manson molesta.

- Por supuesto.- sonrió Daniel.- Admiro mucho su fortaleza Manson, su rudeza, y agresividad, es lo que hacen que una persona tenga éxito.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Masters?- dijo la chica de forma fría.

- Quiero decir que usted puede encajar muy bien, en esa compañía.- sonrió Daniel.

- ¿Me trajo hasta aquí para ofrecerme empleo?- dijo casi indignada Manson.

- Es una propuesta, más que un ofrecimiento, usted, sería mi asistente personal, y tendría un sueldo incrementado diez veces de lo que actualmente gana Samantha.

- ¿Me ha estado espiando?- dijo ya casi perdiendo el control.

- Espiar, es una palabra grotesca, yo prefiero, investigar.- sonrió Daniel jugando en sus silla giratoria.- Si acepta usted podría, convencerme durante estas dos semanas de no demoler el bosque, de lo contrario, lo haré. Por supuesto mantendré mi promesa y el bosque durará dos semanas más pero después e eso…

- ¿Me está chantajeando?- Sam ya había perdido el control para este momento.

- No, por supuesto que…no espere, si.- rió un poco Daniel.- ¿Y bien?

- ¡Usted es la persona más arrogante y repulsiva que ha pisado el planeta! Nunca, escúcheme bien Masters, nunca en mi vida trabajaría para alguien como usted, ni siquiera para salvar el bosque, me da asco…

- Veo su punto…- sonrió Daniel.- si cambia de opinión aquí tiene mi tarjeta Samantha.

Sam la tomó molesta, y la rompió en trocitos frente a la cara del millonario. Daniel solo sonrió más. Sam se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

- No le sacarás nada Tuck.- susurró una voz desde el comedor.- ha estado así por horas, viendo la televisión.

- Lo voy a intentar Val…- dijo el chico confiado.- soy su mejor amigo después de todo.

- ¡Sam!- dijo la voz familiar de Tucker entrando a la sala.- ¿Qué ocurrió allá, por qué estas tan molesta?

- Lárgate de aquí Tucker, no estoy de humor.- gruñó la chica cambiando el canal, solo para encontrar en cada uno de ellos la figura de Daniel Masters, _El millonario del año, _en cada uno.- ¡Ah lo odio!- gritó lanzando el control remoto hacia la TV.

- Sam…cuéntanos que ocurrió.

- Bien el idiota ese, me llamó allá para proponerme ser su asistente personal, me dará un salario diez veces mayor al mío, y se supone que será por dos semanas en las que trataré de convencerlo a no derrumbar el bosque, y si no lo hago, adiós al Bosque Tropical Amity…

- Wow. Es un idiota en serio.- dijo Valerie entrando a la sala.- ¿no pueden simplemente continuar con la huelga?

- No, el tipo ya tiene a la policía rodeando toda el área desde que nos fuimos, planeó todo, sabía que no podía confiar en el.- dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño.

- Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Valerie.

- ¡Te diré lo que NO voy a hacer…!- Sam gritó.

- No Sam, espera, - dijo Tucker.- puede ser buena idea eso de ser su asistente.

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

- Tucker te volviste loco.- cruzó los brazos Sam.

- No, mira, si eres su asistente personal, te acercarás a él, y por lo tanto lo conocerás mejor…

- …Lo suficientemente cerca como…- continuó Valerie ya entendiendo el punto.

- …Para descubrir sus debilidades y destruir su inútil compañía desde adentro. Así podríamos salvar al bosque.- concluyó Sam sonriente de una forma malévola.

- Entonces, está dicho, Sam Manson es la nueva asistente personal de Daniel Masters.- sonrió Tucker.

- Pero…- dijo Sam decayéndose.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Valerie.

- Destruí la tarjeta que me dio con su número.- dijo Sam sonriendo y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.- ¿qué rayos…?- dijo sacando una tarjeta pequeña y negra de uno de ellos.

- Pensé que la habías destruido…- dijo Valerie extrañada.

- ¡Lo hice, destruí esta tarjeta negra frente a la cara del tipo, pero cómo es que llegó otra a mi bolsillo!

- Wow ese tipo es astuto.- se dijo Tucker.- ten cuidado Sam…

- Ja, no le tengo miedo a ningún niño engreído Tuck, ahora¿me pasas el teléfono?

* * *

-Señor Masters…-dijo la voz de Karen por el intercomunicador.

- Línea uno Karen.- dijo el tipo sonriente, ya sabiendo quién era. Es tan divertido cuando la gente es tan predecible. Simplemente te sientes con poder sobre ellos.

- ¿Hola? Este es Daniel Masters hablando…- dijo en un tono de _yo no fui _y sonriendo.

- Masters…- susurró Sam entre dientes. Ese tipo le podría hacer perder todo el juicio que le quedaba.

- Señorita Manson que inesperada sorpresa.- sonrió Daniel desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Si, si, si escuche Masters, creo que lo he pensado y…

-…Estaré encantado de recibirla mañana a primera hora señorita Manson…-concluyó Daniel con tono de triunfo.

Sam gruñó para sus adentros, trató de no decirle lo que se merecía.- ¡Entonces lo veré mañana!- y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

- Buenos días.- dijo la chica frente al escritorio de la recepción. – mi nombre es Samantha Manson, yo estoy aquí para…

- Siga recto, directo al ascensor, a la izquierda, suba hasta el 6to piso y vaya directo a la presidencia, necesito sus firmas en todos estos documentos, su cédula de identidad, y aquí esta su credencial para que se le permita el paso, no la pierda porque no le daré otra, apúrese está llegando medio minuto tarde, y ¿subirá vestida así?- dijo la recepcionista rápidamente.

Sam solo pudo pronunciar una respuesta lógica a ese trabalenguas.- ¿Eh…?

- Apúrese, y valla a su trabajo, el señor Masters es una persona puntual y temperamental, si llega tarde, dudo que la veremos por aquí seguido.

Sam solo caminó hacia el ascensor, murmurando sarcásticamente. – Un placer en conocerla también.

La puerta se abrió, esta vez era una oficina distinta de la vez anterior, y tres veces más grande, pero con el mismo ejecutivo. Cielos era tan apuesto, sino fuera porque era un idiota, niño mimado, odioso, Sam estaría a sus pies.

- Señorita Manson…- comenzó con una sonrisa.- un poco tarde, pero que alegría verla por aquí. Quiero un mocachino descafeinado…

Sam frunció el ceño, este tipo la iba a esclavizar, no podría permitirlo.- ¿Y quiere papas con su orden señor?- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Papas? No seas tonta, esas cosas alteran mi metabolismo y aumentan mi colesterol, podrían causarme un infarto…- sonrió Daniel.

Wow¿dónde están las papas fritas de Nasty Burguer cuando las necesitas?

- Bien, necesito que me acompañes a unas reuniones, tráeme unos informes de PIB del campo, habla con Karen para que te los dé, sabrá de que estás hablando. Dame un reporte completo de la zona de producción y pasa por la tintorería cuando vayas por mi mocachino… ¿por qué aún sigues aquí?- cambió el tono de su voz a irritable frente a la joven.

- Em…- wow el tipo sabía como poner nerviosa a la gente.- ¡usted no puede tratarme así!

Daniel dejó de firmar lo papeles, en los que estaba ocupado, levantó la mirada, con unos ojos verdes fosforescentes por un momento, y luego azules de nuevo.

- Creo que sí puedo.- dijo calmadamente.- soy tu jefe…

- ¡Pero yo no soy su esclava, voy a traerle los informes que me pidió pero no pasaré a ver su ropa limpia y tampoco le traeré café, no soy otra estúpida ficha en su enorme tabla de ajedrez! Permiso.- y diciendo esto se retiró de la oficina.

La puerta se cerró en un portazo. Daniel estaba mudo. Esa tipa era aún más temperamental que él.

- ¡Karen!- dijo oprimiendo el botón que lo comunicaba con su secretaria.

- ¿Si señor Masters?- dijo Karen desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Tráeme un mocachino descafeinado.- gruñó Daniel.

- ¡En seguida señor!

* * *

De todas las personas odiosas sobre la faz de la tierra le tocó de jefe al peor. Su suerte era única.

- ¡Aquí están los informes Masters!- gruñó Samantha tirándolos en su escritorio, todos volaron por el aire, y llenaron al ejecutivo de papeles de los pies a la cabeza.

Daniel gruñó apretando sus puños.- ¡Ya es suficiente!

- Perdón.- dijo Sam cruzada de brazos.

Daniel estaba recogiendo el desastre. Y Sam estaba parada ahí, molesta.

_Ring_

El teléfono de línea directa volvió a sonar.

- ¿Si?- contestó un muy molesto ejecutivo entre el papeleo del suelo.

Sam lo quedó mirando. Esto era demasiado gracioso, Daniel Masters con una mano en el teléfono y otra entre todo su papeleo, bajo su escritorio, recogiendo un desastre que ella hizo. Una cámara, porqué rayos no tenía una cámara de fotos en ese momento.

- Aja, bueno en realidad…no, no claro que no, nosotros nunca cancelaríamos algo así…- se escuchó al chico hablar por teléfono casi nervioso. Wow ha sido humano.-…si, si señor Fenton, pero, no…no, no necesita cancelar, por favor, vamos para allá.

¿Acaso dijo _vamos?_ Espero que no…

Daniel se levantó de su escritorio. Y miró hacia Sam molesto. Oprimió el botón.

- ¿Karen?

- ¿Si señor?

- Ven a arreglar mi oficina, y trae mi equipo y ropa deportiva.

- En seguida señor.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Sam.

- Un viejo amigo de mi padre, y dueño de nuestra compañía asociada, quiere una reunión conmigo y mi prometida…

- Ah…- dijo Sam aliviada…- ¿entonces te vas?

¡Si, si, si una reunión familiar de ricachones, tomará toda la tarde, no lo tendría que ver por el resto de la tarde, ah paz!

- No…- dijo Daniel.- nos vamos.- terminó mientras Karen entraba en la habitación con un equipo deportivo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Sam molesta pero extrañada.

- Si, mi prometida está fuera de la ciudad, y acordamos este partido meses atrás, tendrás que fingir ser ella. ¿Sabes jugar tenis verdad?- dijo Daniel seriamente.

- si, pero yo…

- Perfecto, Karen dale el equipo.- y salió de la habitación dejando a Karen y a Sam solas.

* * *

Ah me gusta ver a Danny, em perdón, Daniel, manipulador, es divertido...podría decirse que también es mi sueño mandar a la gente y hacerlos hacer lo que yo quiera...(sonriza malvada) 

att:

Hitler en otra vida. o.O


	3. La señorita Masters

Siento que me tomo un año poner esta parte! Bueno en fin vamos a un asunto más importante...

Gracias a todos por sus linds reviews! (review es masculino o femenino? es una palabra en ingles asi que debe ser las 2 ) entonces vamos por español...

Gracias a todos por los lindos comentarios que me han dejado, me ayudan mucho!! no sabia que les gustaba en serio este fic y vaya que me sorprendieron espero que esta parte sea tambien de su agrado!!

Saludos!!

Ah...misma historia, mismos personajes, misma frase: NO ME PERTENECE DANNY PHANTOM!!

* * *

**Amor a segunda vista**

**"La señorita Masters"**

- Vamos Samantha, apúrate no tengo todo el día.- dijo Daniel desde afuera del baño para mujeres.

- ¡No voy a salir vestida así!

- ¡Oh, saldrás en este mismo momento si quieres conservar tu empleo!- gritó Daniel.

- Ah, está bien…- dijo Sam saliendo vestida en un traje de tenis blanco y rosado.

- Te ves casi humana.- sonrió Daniel.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo.- gruñó Sam, Daniel le correspondió la mirada de odio.

- ¡Dan!- se escuchó la voz de un sujeto a lo lejos.

- Hola señor Fenton.- dijo Daniel sonriendo nervioso.

- ¿Listos para el partido?- dijo Maddie Fenton balanceando una raqueta azul en sus manos.- Dan, y ¿quién es esta jovencita tan linda, tu prometida?

- En realidad yo…- dijo Sam pero fue interrumpida.

- Si ella es mi prometida. Samantha Manson, de los Manson de… ¡Boston!...si, los Manson de Boston.- terminó Daniel sonriendo aún más nervioso.

- Wow, nunca los había escuchado.- dijo Maddie levantando una ceja.

- Si, yo tampoco…- susurró Sam pero Daniel le dio un codazo.

- Samantha, em…cariño ellos son Jack y Maddie Fenton, los dueños de Industrias Fenton y asociados, una empresa aliada a la nuestra.- dijo Daniel mirando a Sam con una mueca de _sígueme el juego por lo que más quieras, _y continuó susurrándole al oído.- Estas personas me venderán su empresa, pero solo lo harán si ven que la mía es una empresa familiar, necesito una buena relación, por favor Sam…

Dijo _Por Favor_, eso es un progreso.

- Está bien…- gruñó Sam tomando la raqueta de tenis.- pero no te besaré.

- No tengo intenciones de que lo hagas.- dijo Daniel molesto.

- Y otra cosa más…-dijo Sam entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

- Llámame Samantha una vez más y te aseguro que despertarás muy confundido atado a un árbol del Bosque de Amity Park…Danny.

- Y tú llámame Danny de nuevo y haré que comas carne cruda, pacifista loca…- gruñó Daniel en voz baja asegurándose de que los Fenton no escucharan.

- ¿he Dan que tal un partido mujeres contra hombres?- dijo Jack sonriendo.

- Por supuesto señor Fenton.- dijo Daniel sonriendo.

El partido comenzó Maddie y Sam estaban de un mismo lado y Jack y Daniel del otro, todo iba bien hasta ese momento.

- ¡Buen tiro hijo!- dijo Jack sonriente.

- He estado practicando…- sonrió Daniel.

- ¡Atrapa esto Maddie!- gritó Jack hacia su esposa.

- Buen tiro cariño, pero necesitarás algo mejor que eso para vencernos ¿no Sam?- sonrió la mujer de cabello rojo, lanzando la bola hacia Jack.

- Si señora Fenton, las mujeres somos las mejores.- dijo Sam sonriente. Esto no era tan malo, el partido estaba divertido, y Daniel estaba bajo control. Los Fenton eran personas muy agradables para ser millonarios, Daniel era otra historia.

- Si claro…- dijo Daniel sonriendo.

La pelota llegó a Sam, quien la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Daniel.- ¿Fue eso sarcasmo?- preguntó indignada Sam.

Daniel golpeó la pelota aún más fuerte hacia Sam.- No por supuesto que no, cariño.- gruñó los dientes.

- Ah que bueno solo lo pensé por un momento¡_Daaaaaanny_!- molestó Sam, sabiendo lo mucho que el chico detestaba su sobrenombre infantil.

Daniel gruñó y golpeó la pelta de nuevo hacia Sam. – Si, verás _Samantha_ los hombres tenemos genéticamente mejores habilidades deportivas.

Sam golpeó la pelota una vez más hacia Daniel.- ¿Ah si? Y dime ¿puedes vencer esto?

Daniel golpeó la pelota lo más lejos que pudo. Sam trató de alcanzarla. Los Fenton estaban asustados. La pelota reboto en la línea de la cancha.

- Ja.- rió Sam hacia Daniel.- fuera, punto para las mujeres.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Daniel acercándose al net.- ¡fue dentro!

- ¡Claro que no!- dijo Sam caminando también hacia la net.

- Si, yo la vi., por dios ¿estás ciega o que?

- Tú eres el ciego.

Estaban a punto de ahorcarse mutuamente cuando Jack habló.- He Dan¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo fresco al bar del club?

- No hasta que admita que perdió.- dijo Daniel molesto.

- No perdí, tú perdiste.- dijo Sam aún más molesta.

- Ah…- gruñó Daniel contra ella.

- Sam, em vamos a jugar a otra cosa. – dijo Maddie tomándola de la mano.

- ¡No!- dijo Sam.- ¡Admítelo, perdiste Masters, alguien te ganó por una vez en la vida admite que te equivocaste!

- Dan…- murmuró Jack.- este es un buen momento para hacer lo que tu prometida te dice…

- ¡No!- dijo testarudamente.- Yo no perdí.

- Bien, me voy de aquí.- dijo Sam dándose la media vuelta.

- ¿Qué?- sudó Daniel en frío.- ¡No…cariño, Sam, espera!

- Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos Dan, creo que estás muy ocupado con tu…prometida… ¿es tu prometida verdad?- dijo Maddie alzando una ceja.

- Pero, por supuesto que sí, este…señores Fenton no se vayan, volveremos en un momento, espérennos en el bar.- dijo Daniel, nervioso de perder su gran negocio. Y salió corriendo tras la chica.

* * *

La alcanzó en el parqueadero justo antes de salir. 

- Mira no me arruines esto, es el negocio de mi vida.- dijo Daniel en tono suplicante pero igualmente molesto con ella.

- Me estás usando.

- ¡No! Sam escucha, solo necesito que hagas esto por mi, te pagaré el triple de lo que te ofrecí…

- ¡No me interesa tu dinero!- dijo Sam molesta.

- ¡No…espera!

- ¿si?- dijo Sam sonriente ya esperando lo que venía.

- Esta bien, ganaste Sam…lo siento.- dijo el chico en tono molesto pero a la vez de derrota.

Sam sonrió esto era perfecto, un multimillonario acababa de humillarse ante ella, ah estúpida cámara, si los siguientes días iban a ser así, ella seguro llevaría una cámara de fotos para probarlo después.

* * *

El auto estaba cayado. Daniel conducía, se veía pensativo y a la vez molesto. Sam miraba hacia la ventana. Toda esa reunión fue…interesante. 

- Em… y bien Daniel.- dijo Sam para romper el incómodo silencio.- ¿dónde está tu prometida?

Hubo una pausa, Sam pensó que el chico no le contestaría. Finalmente Daniel se decidió a hablar.

- Está en New York, con unas amigas suyas…- dijo fríamente y añadió para sus adentros.- Gracias al cielo.

Sam no creyó haber escuchado eso, pero lo hizo, por qué _Gracias al cielo,_ que no le agradaba, hubo un silencio antes de que preguntara, pero tenía que hacerlo- ¿No la amas verdad?- Daniel miró a Sam ante la pregunta que le había hecho.

- No…no es tu asunto en realidad- respondió fríamente, y siguió conduciendo.

- Está bien, perdón por interesarme en ti por un minuto…- dijo Sam molesta pero después recapacitó.- Es… es decir, no me interesa lo que hagas Masters…- dijo nerviosa Sam, pero fría a la vez.

Daniel, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, _eso fue interesante…_

Sam miró hacia la ventana del auto ya entendiendo, él no la amaba, era demasiado obvio…Daniel siguió frente al volante como si la conversación, no hubiera existido, pero ella sabía que él pensaba en ello…

_Cielos, ha sido humano. _Pensó la chica. _Creo que siento un poco de lástima por él, es decir se va a casar con alguien que no ama, probablemente su familia lo obliga a hacerlo…_

El auto se detuvo frente a la empresa. Sam permaneció sentada al igual que Daniel.

- Sam…- dijo seriamente en voz baja.-…gracias.

No estaba segura por qué Daniel lo habrá dicho, tal vez porque al final la reunión no fue del todo un desastre, ahora Daniel estaba más cerca de ser dueño de Industrias Fenton…

- De nada.- dijo ella casi sonriendo.

Entraron juntos al edificio, no había nadie.

-¿Dónde están todos?- preguntó Sam.

- Debe ser la hora del almuerzo.- dijo Daniel caminando hacia el ascensor.

- Espera…- dijo Sam.- nosotros también deberíamos ir a comer.

- No tengo hambre.- dijo Daniel, un gruñido en su estómago reflejó lo contrario.

- Vamos, hay un restaurante cerca de aquí…- sonrió Sam.

- ¿Me estás invitando a comer?- dijo Daniel casi riendo.

- Claro que no, después de todo es tu chequera la que va a pagar…- rió Sam mientras lo halaba de vuelta al auto.

* * *

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos?- dijo el camarero de traje elegante a la pareja. 

- Si, yo quisiera ordenar el especial del día sin carne, dos menús vegetarianos, un milkshake de chocolate, lo puede hacer con leche de soya ¿verdad? Bueno quiero eso y de postre un queso de leche de soya y una orden completa de helado vegetariano.

Daniel y el camarero la quedaron mirando asombrados. Finalmente el ejecutivo habló.- Yo, em…quisiera un vaso de agua.

-¿Un vaso de agua, quieres morirte o algo así Dan? Déle una orden de una ensalada cesar gigante, yo me ocuparé de que se la coma.

- En seguida...señorita.- y con eso el camarero se retiró.

- Sam, no tienes por qué decirme que comer y que no…- dijo molesto Daniel.- además creo que tú ya vas a comer por los dos.

- Jaja, que gracioso…-dijo Sam cruzando los brazos.- mira, lo quieras o no, me contrataste para ser tu asistente personal y eso estoy haciendo, te asisto, para que tengas una buena y sana alimentación.

- ¿Mi asistente, o mi niñera? – Frunció el ceño Daniel.- Y peor aún¿ensalada, parezco algún animal herbívoro?

- Los vegetales son la comida más importante del día.

- ¿Cuándo regresas a tu nave nodriza?

- Cuando te termines esa ensalada. Además debo convencerte de no derribar el bosque ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y hacerme comer parte de las plantas del bosque ayudará?- dijo molesto Daniel.

- Sólo pruébalo, no es tan mala la vida vegetariana.-sonrió Sam.

* * *

- Bueno eso no estuvo tan malo ¿verdad?- dijo Sam junto a la cama del hospital de Daniel. Quien comenzó a mirarla con odio. 

- Vamos ¿cómo iba a saber yo que eras alérgico a las espinacas?- sonrió Sam.

- ¡Señor Masters, necesita descansar, vuelva en este momento a la cama!- gritó la enfermera al ver que el sujeto se había levantado de la cama.

- No me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que la vida se me pase, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, reuniones, y una vida a la que atender, a diferencia de usted.- gruñó Daniel.

- Mmm…- dijo la enfermera.- veo que la fiebre nos está poniendo un poco irritables ¿eh?

- No,- dijo Daniel molesto.- las enfermeras idiotas nos ponen irritables.

- ¿Señorita Masters podría calmar a su esposo por favor? Necesito colocarle esta inyección.

- Ella no es mi espo…que… ¡inyección! No yo no necesito ninguna inyección.

- Claro que si, ahora póngase boca abajo.- dijo la enfermera sosteniendo la aguja más grande que Daniel había visto en su vida.

- ¡Oh no, usted no me tocará con esa cosa, y menos donde está pensando!- se quejó Daniel.

Sam trató de no explotar de la risa. Pero se calmó al ver el rostro de miedo del chico. – Em…enfermera¿no puede inyectarla en el brazo o algo así?

-Supongo que sí…- se quejó la enfermera.- pero eso hubiera sido menos divertido.

- Aléjese de mí.- gruñó Masters, mientras la enfermera le colocaba la inyección el brazo derecho.

* * *

- Vamos no fue tan malo, yo me divertí mucho.- rió Sam entrando al edificio. 

- No quiero hablar de esto en lo que queda de mi vida…- dijo Daniel caminando hacia su oficina.

- Casi exploto de la risa cuando la enfermera trató de ponerte esa inyección.- dijo Sam sonriente.

- Si, fue tan divertido.- dijo en sarcasmo el chico.- tuve que darle doscientos dólares para que me den de alta…

* * *

- ¡Señor Masters!- dijo la voz de Karen en su escritorio.- No sabía que llegaría tan temprano. 

- Créelo Karen¿qué haces en mi escritorio?- preguntó Daniel, mientras Sam miraba detenidamente a la secretaria.

- Nada, es decir, yo, estaba, ordenando, si ordenando el desastre que la señorita Manson causó.- se excusó Karen, Sam frunció el ceño hacia ella.

- y veo que hiciste un buen trabajo, hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Daniel viendo la oficina intacta.- ¿puedes decirme qué haces en mi computadora?

- Yo, este…em…los papeles que Manson desordenó, si, estaba tratando de organizarlos y creo que los archivos estaban en su computador. Así que solo lo abrí para ver el orden…de…de los archivos.

- Ese no es tu trabajo, Karen, es el de Samantha, ahora déjame juntar las partes aquí… ¿estás haciendo el trabajo de otra persona? Eso es tan, inusual de tu parte, nunca te gustó el trabajo en exceso y ahora ¿haces el de alguien más? Perdóname si no te creo, porque es así.- dijo molesto Daniel.

- Pero señor Masters, no fue mi…culpa, fue Manson quien hizo el desastre en primer lugar…- Sam frunció el ceño ante esto, Karen era seguramente la tipa más odiosa que haya conocido, y quería causarle problemas con su jefe, Daniel.

-Estás despedida, Karen.- dijo Daniel molesto.

-¿Ah si y quién va a reemplazarme eh¡Nadie lo aguanta lo suficientemente como para trabajar para alguien como usted!- gritó Karen estresada.

- Yo sé quien puede hacer tu trabajo diez veces mejor…- dijo Daniel confiado señalando a Sam.

-¿Ella, y como diablos ella hará un mejor trabajo?

- Por lo menos sé que no me va a espiar.- sonrió Daniel. Y Sam se puso pálida recordando la verdadera razón por la que aceptó el empleo. Él, confiaba en ella…

- ¿Ha estado aquí un solo día y ya dices eso?- Karen estaba a punto de explotar.

- Si, un día, es todo lo que necesito para saberlo.- dijo Daniel abriendo la puerta para Karen.

* * *

Mmmm no deje este capitulo con mucha intriga...pero espero que les haya gustado, prometo que el capitulo siguiente sera mejor, porque creo que Sam va a lamentar mucho que Karen haya sido despedida...(sonrisa malvada) o tal vez lo lamentara Daniel (sonrisa aún mas malvada) 

Tengo una mala noticia...solo tengo escrito hasta aquí, debo inspirarme urgentemente y para eso necesito sus opiniones...me ayudan?

**¿Les gusta la aparicion de los Fenton en el fic?**

**¿A que personaje quisieran ver en el fic?**

**¿Estoy llendo muy rapido con los hechos?**

**¿El tamaño por capitulo es bueno, mas largo o mas corto?**

**Alguna sugerencia...cualquiera!! XD**

**¿Muchas preguntas? XD esa no tienen que contestar si no quieren**

Bueno solo unas aclaraciones, Daniel se porta nervioso frente a los Fenton porque en serio necesita que le vendan la compañia, y no esta seguro de que eso pase...tambien ODIA que le digan Danny pero no le molesta que le digan Dan, es como Lex Luthor, su nombre es Alexander, pero le dicen Lex...bueno creo que entienden la idea n.n

...ah Lex Luthor sera mi inspiracion y justo hoy vere Smalleville!!! que genial no??

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y si no, diganmelo **por favor...**quiero tratar de que el fic siga siendo interesante...

cualquier pregunta solo diganla ok?? estare dispuesta a responderla a menos que signifique revelar el futuro de esta historia...

Gracias a los que dejen reviews y a los que leen

se cuidan!!

bye!!

-Lau


	4. Acercamientos y malinterpretaciones

No es posible! Estaré viendo doble?

Así es amigos he continuado ASV. Un pequeño recordatorio a todos ustedes, mas bien tómenlo como una advertencia. Este capítulo tiene un poco de humor adolescente,sin embargo nada es gráfico, yo no escribo ese tipo de cosas.

En fin, creo que se merecen este capi largo, por toda la espera. Trataré de continuar lo más pronto posible, pero, eso no será muy pronto porque ahora soy universitaria muajajaja...ejem si...ahora no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero me alegra decirles que tengo la historia planeada totalmente y me gusta, solo me falta escribirla.

Ah, ya me extendí de nuevo. DISFRUTEN. No es un capi muy cómico pero me gusta como quedó.

_Disclaimer: _No soy dueña de Danny Phantom, si lo fuera probablemente estaría muy gorda por comprar todo el chocolate que podría...eso fue un chiste así que ríanse.

Ah si... los pensamientos están en letra _cursiva._

* * *

**Amor a segunda vista**

"**Acercamientos y malinterpretaciones"**

* * *

- Si…tengo que responder por eso, ¡no puede ser Van Viurren ¿dónde están mis arquitectos a cargo? Quiero el modelo del edificio para antes de medio día ¿entendido?! …no, no me interesa si mueves la tierra o el cielo, vas a encontrar esos planos en este mismo instante, no puedo creer que mi propiedad tenga tan poca vigilancia… ¡eres un maldito incompetente!...si esos planos no aparecen olvídate de trabajar… ¡POR EL RESTO DE LO QUE TE QUEDA DE VIDA!- colgó el teléfono de un golpe.

- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Sam recién entrando a la gran oficina de Daniel.

- Sam…- sonrió Daniel.- no te escuché entrar…

- Gritando así creo que ni yo me escuché entrar…

- Si bueno…-dijo calmadamente Daniel.- necesito que…

- Estabas hablando con el Arquitecto Van Viurren, ¿sobre el bosque, qué ocurrió?- dijo Sam interrumpiéndolo.

- Nada que te concierna, ahora necesito que…

- No, creo que si me concierne, me contrataste por esta razón, dijiste que no derrumbarías el bosque…

- Yo no dije eso.- dijo seriamente Daniel. – dije que si me convencías no lo haría, hasta entonces debo continuar con lo planeado por la compañía.

- ¡Eres…eres increíble!- explotó Sam de repente.- ¡justo cuando pensé que tal vez había algo de bondad en ti…tu…Haces esto!

- Tranquila…-dijo Daniel sonriendo con su sonrisa de triunfador.- aún tienes trece días completos para convencerme de que no lo haga, y puedes empezar…- Sam se quedó parada ante las palabras de Dan.- ahora…- ordenó el sujeto.

- ¿ahora?- dijo indignada Sam.- Y ¿cómo se supone que haré eso ahora?

- Dime tres razones por las que no debería derrumbar el bosque…

- Bien primero el bosque es una reserva nacional…

- Bien ahora es una reserva que pertenece a mi compañía…- sonrió Daniel. Es tan divertido ganar.

- ¡Si destruyes el bosque dejarás a muchas criaturas indefensas sin hogar!

- mmm…creo que para eso existe la sociedad protectora de animales, o mejor aún, el matadero de la ciudad…

- Está bien, ¿qué te parece esto? Destruyendo el bosque, dañarás no sólo la ecología del planeta, matarás a todo el mundo, un bosque tal vez no signifique nada en este momento pero en el futuro lo necesitaremos para vivir…si lo destruyes, destruyes el mundo, ¿y adivina que? ¡TÚ vives en el mundo!

- Bravo…- Aplaudió Daniel riendo un poco.- sólo te faltó el megáfono.

- ¡Ah, eres insufrible!- explotó Sam.

- Tranquila te daré otra oportunidad, para esto, una en la que estés más preparada Sam…- sonrió Daniel. Era bueno tener el control de nuevo…después de lo de ayer, debía desquitarse un rato…

- Está bien, mañana, después del trabajo, tú y yo, en el bosque, no faltes.- dijo Sam en tono de amenaza. Daniel sólo sonrió y continuó.

- Bueno…-comenzó levantándose de su asiento.- Como ya debes saber, estoy a pocos pasos de ser dueño de Industrias Fenton, y nuestra compañía dará una fiesta de gala para celebrar la anexión de nuestra empresa hermana…

- ¿Y esto nos lleva a qué…?

- Nos lleva, a que…no tengo secretaria, y necesito que alguien se encargue de organizar esta gala, tiene que ser perfecta, el tema, la música, los invitados, todo…

- ¿Y quieres que yo la organice sola?- preguntó Sam molesta. Eso era demasiado.

- Por supuesto que no, tengo personal capacitado para eso…- sonrió Daniel.

En ese momento la puerta de la gran oficina se abrió de par en par, y una chica de unos 23 años de edad vestida elegantemente en un traje de oficina entró.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Sam molesta.

- Sam, ella es Jasmine Fenton…- sonrió Daniel.- de ahora en adelante serás su asistente, hasta la gala…

- Es Jazz.- sonrió Jasmine, es decir Jazz.

- Eres demasiado feliz…-murmuró Sam entre dientes, bueno, al menos sería mejor que trabajar para Daniel.

- Tranquila, me verás muy seguido…- sonrió Daniel.

_¡Demonios!_

-Iré a inspeccionar y a evaluar el trabajo que las dos hayan hecho para finales de la tarde… diviértanse.- sonrió Daniel, esto si iba a ser interesante…

...

-Los arreglos de flores deben ir en cada mesa, ¿rosas o margaritas?- preguntó Jazz mientras arreglaba las flores.

- ¿Qué tal enredaderas? Son geniales.- dijo Sam sonriendo. Jazz no era tan mala una vez que llegas a conocerla.

- ¿Enredaderas?

- Si, son góticas, naturales, elegantes, ¡perfectas!- dijo Sam.

- ¿Esto no es tu fuerte verdad Sam?- dijo Jazz con una sonrisa.

- No en realidad…

- Entonces deberías mejor buscar a Daniel, yo puedo terminar esto sola…- sonrió Jazz.

- No, puedo hacer esto, en serio…- dijo Sam. _Además cualquier cosa es mejor que trabajar con Daniel._

- Está bien, ahora ¿rosas o margaritas?

...

- No, no sé dónde están esos papeles, no, no soy el responsable de esto…- dijo Daniel estresado en el teléfono.- Ha pasado casi toda la tarde y esos papeles no aparecen…cariño…no es mi culpa… ¿qué, cómo piensas qué…? ¡No! Por supuesto que no interrumpirá los planes de la boda…linda…linda eso no es cierto, no pongo los negocios antes que nuestra relación, eso…eso no es verdad…no, no te estoy llamando mentirosa… linda… cariño… ah… ¿hola?... ¿hola? ¡Ah!- colgó el teléfono de golpe. _Esto es increíble, puedo manejar una compañía pero no puedo ni controlar a esa…ah…controladora presumida…no puedo creer que…ah. _Golpeó su puño contra su escritorio, varios papeles se levantaron, y los que no lo hicieron, terminaron bañados en café…al igual que el traje del ejecutivo. -¡Ah, no puede ser!- dijo Daniel molesto.

- Y eso se llama autocontrol…- se rió una voz en el fondo de la oficina.

Daniel frunció el ceño.- Debo pensar que te tengo que regalar un diccionario para tu cumpleaños. ¿La palabra vacaciones no significa nada para ti verdad papá?

-Como si realmente me regalaras algo para mi cumpleaños Dan…-se rió Vlad y entró a la oficina. Daniel se hizo intangible por unos minutos y el café atravesó su cuerpo y terminó en el suelo. Vlad sólo se lo quedó mirando.- ¿Vas a hacer que alguien limpie eso no?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Dan, acomodando su costoso traje.

- Voy a ir directo al grano Daniel…

- Vaya, eso es nuevo…- se mofó el hijo.- ¿sin juegos mentales…sin trucos, ni misterios sin resolver, quién eres y qué hiciste con mi padre?

- ¡Esta aquí parado enfrente tuyo y quiere una explicación de esto!- dijo Vlad casi perdiendo el control y lanzando el periódico sobre todo el papeleo de Daniel, provocando que más hojas cayeran al suelo.

Dan quedó pasmado al ver la primera plana del periódico. ¡Sam y él, en el club jugando tenis, Sam y él en un restaurante carísimo y muy lujoso, Sam y él en el Hospital! Todo su día de ayer se representaba en la primera plana…esto estaba muy mal.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es esta joven y por qué demonios la identifican aquí como tu prometida Daniel Masters?- dijo Vlad en un tono tal vez demasiado paternal.

- No me trates como un niño con todo eso de los nombres completos, papá, en serio no estoy de humor para otra pelea.- advirtió Daniel.

- No me cambies el tema Dan, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto va a causar, acaso no piensas? El negocio con los Fenton está en juego. Si descubren que esta tal Samanta no es tu prometida, estamos en problemas…

- Creo que la palabra 'estamos', está de más, si mal no recuerdo ahora toda la compañía es mía papá.- sonrió Daniel.

- Y si mal no recuerdo, tengo acciones con los Fenton, esa compañía es mía en parte Daniel, fue por este negocio que me arriesgué con esas acciones, tal vez la empresa familiar sea tuya ahora, pero soy accionista de tus varias empresas hermanas. Ahora ¿se puede saber por qué, cometiste la estupidez de hacer pasar a esta mujer como tu prometida?

Daniel suspiró. – Mira papá no es mi culpa, tú conoces a la prensa interpretan todo mal…

- No me vengas con eso Daniel, hablé con Jack y Maddie, ellos estaban simplemente _encantados _de tu relación con la señorita Manson.

- Está bien…-suspiró Daniel en derrota.- La hice mi prometida por una tarde… ¿y qué? Jack es un idiota distraído nunca recordará la cara o el nombre de mi "prometida", y Maddie…- sonrió malévolamente.- supongo que Phantom deberá visitar su mente, por un momento y hacerla olvidar lo ocurrido.

Vlad lo quedó mirando furioso aún por la estupidez que su hijo acababa de cometer, pero después sonrió para sus adentros y decidió que toda esta "estupidez" podría resultarle útil en un futuro no muy lejano. – Está bien, hijo, tienes suerte de tener a "Phantom", porque si no, no quiero saber lo que pensaría la prensa de ti. Ahora, sólo asegúrate de que no se entere tu verdadera prometida de esto, sabes que no podemos perder ese negocio también Daniel.

Daniel se frunció. – No se enterará. Ahora, tengo una compañía a la cual dirigir, y una gala que preparar, si no te importa…- señaló a la puerta. Vlad sonrió.

- Buena suerte…hijo.- y dicho esto se marchó.

...

El resto del día fue bastante normal que el anterior para Daniel, un poco más difícil y estresante por papeles perdidos y el artículo del periódico que podría llegar a ojos, no muy convenientes. Pero decidió que podía controlarlo siempre y cuando utilice su inteligencia y astucia, eso y también compró todos los periódicos de la ciudad. Se sentía tan molesto por lo de los planos perdidos, eran específicamente unos planos sin copia alguna para construir ese edificio, en realidad, era muy obvio que no se perdieron solos, y eso lo molestaba aún más. Alguien estaba tratando de evitar que sus planes funcionaran y ese alguien lo estaba haciendo de una manera muy infantil. Por la tarde pasó a ver cómo iban Sam y Jazz con lo de la gala y las encontró, sorpresivamente conversando como si fueran buenas amigas desde la infancia.

- Veo que se han estado conociendo.-comenzó el ejecutivo dirigiéndose a ellas. - ¿Decidieron ya el tema de la gala?

Sam y Jazz se miraron una a la otra antes de decir al unísono. –Vegas.

-¿Vegas?- repitió Dan pasmado.

- Si, las Vegas será nuestro tema para la gala, es perfecto, tendra luces, juegos de azar y cartas, espectáculos, y mucho colorido, utilizaremos el Club de la Unión que está en el puerto para hacer la recepción. –dijo Jazz emocionada.

-Esa no parecería ser una de tus ideas Samantha, ¿Cómo es que el tema no es 'Un mundo verde y feliz'? – se burló Daniel, haciendo a Sam rugir por dentro.

-La verdad es que sí lo propuse, pero decidí que no habría suficiente espacio para tu ego y todos esos pobres árboles. –Sam sonrió mientras Daniel se fruncía.

-Bueno creo que eso será todo por hoy, Jasmine…-se despidió sonriendo, Daniel antes de fruncirse. – Samantha.

-Danny.- sonrió Sam victoriosa.

Una vez que Daniel se hubiese marchado Sam bajó la guardia pero aún se veía molesta.

-Yo de ti, no lo molesto mucho.-dijo Jazz.- tiene un carácter… y está bajo mucha presión.

-Te prometo que no me había dado cuenta. – respondió sarcástica Sam.

-Deberías mejorar tu acitud si quieres consevar tu puesto Sam, Daniel no es del tipo paciente. Además con la pérdida de los planos del nuevo edificio…

-¡Sabes qué, no me interesa de qué tipo Daniel es, no me importa el maldito idiota, es un ejecutivo petulante, odioso, manipulador y lo odio!

-Yo no creo que sea así…- dijo Jazz casi en cántico.

-¿Qué? Claro que lo odio, tú no me conoces Jazz. – respondió Sam a la defensiva.

-No, no te conozco. – dijo Jazz sonriente. – Pero si en serio lo odias, tienes una manera muy extraña de demostrarlo, es decir dijiste todas esas cosas casi conteniendo una sonrisa y tu cara está completamente roja.

-Es por la rabia te lo aseguro, y lo de la sonrisa es porque ayer, fue un día humillante para él, sólo se está desquitando.

-Lo que digas Sam. –rió Jazz. – hey ya puedes irte, creo que terminaré esto yo sola, mandaré a los decoradores para que se encarguen de nuestras especificaciones.

-Está bien. Te veré luego Jazz.

-Hasta luego, señorita Masters. –dijo Jazz una vez que Sam se había perdido de vista.

...

Sam estaba tranquilamente saliendo del trabajo respirando el aire fresco cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Diga?

-Jasmine me dijo que ustedes dos estaban listas con todo lo de la gala. – se escuchó a un muy frenético Daniel detrás de la otra línea.

-Si, pero-

-Ahora volverás a ser mi asistente, y mi secretaria, dado que despedí a la mía por tu culpa.

-¡Mi culpa! No fui yo la que-

-Si, tu culpa. Ahora, escucha, me traerás los informes que dejé en mi escritorio, un mochachinno late, mi ropa limpia y si ves algún puesto de periódicos de hoy día, los compras todos, diles que es a nombre de Daniel Masters, dales la tarjeta de I.O.U. a todo lo que pagues, la encontrarás en mi escritorio. Me llevarás todo eso a mi apartamento que queda entre la 5ta avenida y Broadway, te esperaré hasta las 7 de la noche de hoy, y si no estás aquí para entonces, bueno no te molestes en volver Sammy.

_Clic_ se escuchó que alguien colgó desde el otro lado. La cabeza de Sam daba vueltas literalmente. Esto no era posible, idiota Daniel…¡la llamó Sammy! Ah si, y también la iba a despedir. Sam revisó su reloj, en este momento no le quedaba de otra, que obedecer. 6:30 _Estoy perdida._

...

-Listo, ya está. ¿Feliz? – dijo Daniel malhumorado dentro de la limosina.

-Muy feliz. – contestó el joven adulto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. –Amigo pusiste a la hippie en su lugar, no habrá forma de que logre llegar a las 7 a tu casa con todas las cosas que le pediste.

Daniel solo refunfuñó.

-¿Qué no era eso lo que querías Dan, deshacerte de ella? ¡Sabes que ésta es la mejor forma amigo, si tienes suerte, renuncia antes de diez minutos!- rió el tipo.

-Créeme Dash, no tengo tanta suerte.

-Eso lo sé, tienes una hippie loca de asistente. Todavía no sé cómo pudiste contratarla- rió Dash.

- Yo tampoco. – rió Dan.

- Hemos llegado. – dijo el conductor bajando la ventanilla.

-Gracias Chip hermano. – se burló Dash entrando al edificio.

El conductor lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-Tranquilízate, Chip. – dijo Daniel en tono neutral, mientras Dash se alejaba. – Quiero que me informes si llega Samantha, ¿está bien?

- Si señor.

...

-Hey ¿cuántos minutos más tiene? –rió Dash dentro del ascensor.

-Como unos cinco.- dijo Daniel calmado. –No creo que lo logre.

-¡Ja! Misión cumplida.

...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de golpe y dejaron descubierto el apartamento enorme de Daniel.

-No hay rastros de la hippie loca y pobretona.-rió Dash observando la sala principal. Pero luego.

-Bueno, ya era hora de que llegaras Danny. –sonrió una triunfante Sam apollada en la pared del apartamento. - ¿Quién es este niño engreído con cara de idiota?

Dash quedó literalmente con la boca abierta, y Daniel contuvo una risa.

- ¿Sabías que el metro de Amity Park es mucho más rápido que utilizar esos horrendos vehículos que causan daños ambientales irreversibles? – Sam nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad cuando la tenía.

- Y supongo que esta es la hippie pobretona. – dijo Dash mirando a Sam por encima del hombro.

-Y supongo que este es el que hace de papel de mejor amigo con interés.- sonrió la joven. – El mundo de los millonarios es tan predecible. ¿Qué quieres de Daniel, su dinero, su empresa, o su prometida?

-Escúchame bien, pacifista loca, Dan y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que nuestros padres nos obligaron, así que no me vengas con-

Daniel suspiró y se puso en el medio de ambos. – Sam, Dash. Dash, Sam. ¿Dónde está todo lo que te pedí? – continuó en tono cansado dirigiéndose a Sam.

-En la mesa del comedor.- respondió Sam sin interés y sin dejar de fulminar a Dash con la mirada, nunca creyó que alguien podía ser peor que Daniel.

-¿Sabes qué Dan?-comenzó Dash con una sonrisa. – He oído que a los hippies les encanta tu ya sabes qué, así que mejor los dejo solos para que te diviertas con tu "asistente". –Rió una vez más.

Daniel no pudo creer que Dash había sido capaz de insinuar algo así y estaba apunto de decirle que se retracte y le ofrezca disculpas a Samantha, cuando, Dash cayó al suelo. ¡Sam le había dado un golpe justo en la barbilla y lo tumbó al suelo!

- ¡Repite eso una vez más imbésil y vas a ver lo que te pasa! – era momento de calmar las cosas. Sam se estaba saliendo de control.

Dash se acarició su barbilla mientras se levantaba. - ¿Hey hey qué pasó con amor y paz y más qe nada "amoooooor"? – se rió mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-¡Ah ahora verás!- Sam saltó literalmente para atacar a Dash, pero algo la sospuvo de la cintura en un tipo abrazo. –¡Suéltame ya, puedo con él!

-¡Cálmate Sam!- la voz de Daniel le rozó los oídos.

-¡Los dejaré solos para que se pongan cómodos!- se escuchó la voz de Dash desde el ascensor.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Dash! –gruñó Daniel, aún sosteniendo a Sam. – ¡Y no se te ocurra volver!

El ascensor se cerró de golpe. Sam estaba literalmente temblando de ira, la mirada fija hacia donde había desaparecido el "amigo" de Daniel.

-Calmate ya Manson, es una orden. – dijo Daniel tratando de disimular su tono de empatía.

-Si me sueltas sería mejor.- gruñó Sam.

Oh.- La soltó. – Lo siento.- comenzó a mirar a cualquier parte menos hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué clase de amigos tienes? Ese tipo es un idiota, hasta más que tú- gruñó Sam mirando a la dirección de Dash, tocó su mano y…-¡Au!

- ¿Estás bien?- dijo él con falsa indiferencia.

-No, no estoy bien. El idiota ese tiene la barbilla dura.- se molestó Sam.

-Déjame ver.- ordenó Dan.

-No. Puedo curarme yo sola.

-Sólo quería ayudar. – respondió fríamente Daniel.

- Si hubieras querido ayudar me hubieras defendido cuando el ese tipo me insultó. Eso hubiera ayudado más. Me largo de aquí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Si iba a defenderte,-dijo seriamente Daniel, Sam volteó.- pero tú te adelantaste dándole un golpe en la quijada a Dashiel Baxter, uno de los más importantes ejecutivos del país.-dijo Daniel en tono alto, y luego terminó casi riendo.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- contestó Sam indignada. – ¿Ese idiota me insulta, depués de que vengo cansada de hacer todas las estupideces que me has mandado a hacer, y te parece gracioso que le haya dado un buen golpe en la quijada?- no pudo contener su tono de alegría. – Y casi romperla.

Ahora los dos estaban riendo.

-¡No es gracioso!- dijo Sam, pero solo logró reirse más junto con Dan.

-No puedo creer que le dieras un golpe, y uno bastante bueno, en realidad. –dijo Dan una vez que el ataque de risa pasó, pero aún sonreía.

-Se lo merecía, además quería desquitarme con alguien por todo el asunto de esas tonteras que me mandaste a traer.

-Buen punto.- sonrió Daniel.

Hubo una extraña pausa de silencio, ninguno de los dos se miraban, este si había sido otro día interesante.

-¿Y bien? – rompió Sam el silencio incómodo.

-Y bien qué…- dijo Dan.

- Y bien…¿conservo mi empleo?- sonrió ella.

- Mmm…veamos, te metiste a mi apartamento sin avisar, golpeaste a mi mejor amigo…- rio un poco recordando el momento.- y me llamaste idiota.- Sam se sorrendió de que él lo halla notado. – pero, trajiste lo que te pedí y antes de tiempo, además golpeaste a mi mejor amigo…

-¿Eso no se considera como algo negativo? – molestó ella.

- No cuando detestas a tu mejor amigo. – sonrió él. – Te veré mañana, Sammy.

-Y yo a ti, Danny.- y dicho esto se marchó.

Daniel se volvió hacia su vacío apartamento, todo lo que le había pedido a Sam estaba perfecto, hasta el café sabía mejor, diferente. Se enfocó un poco en el envace de Starbucks. _Leche de soya._ Leyó en su mente y rió para sus adentros. La leche de soya si le daba un mejor sabor al café, y él hubiera apostado a que era más sana.

-Danny.- rió entre dientes en voz baja. No se escuchaba tan mal después de todo…

...

Sam tomó un taxi a la casa que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos, Tucker y Valerie. Estaba dispuesta a no mencionar nada de su trabajo, era demasiado vergonzoso. Despés se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de iluminarlos con su plática, los encontró bien entretenidos peleando entre ellos.

- Por favor Tucker sabes que esto es una buena idea.- argumentó Valerie a la defensiva mientras Sam entraba a la cocina, donde se llevaba a cabo la discución.

- No Valerie, me parece infantil y peligroso, lo que hiciste es un crimen.

- "El fin justifica los medios" Además, es por una buena causa Tucker, no me vengas a decir que tú eres un santo porque los dos sabemos qe eso no es cierto.

-¡Valerie! – gruñó Tucker.- No te das cuenta de que nos pueden descubrir.

-Estaba tratando de ayudar a Sam.

-¡¿Ayudar a quién, qué, qué hiciste Valerie?! – Sam, quien había estado callada todo este tiempo debido a que ya concía este tipo de peleas, lo que Tucker concideraba "delitos" y a los que Valerie "hacía", todo era muy exagerado. Ella solo intervenía si su nombre aparecía de repente en la pelea. Y en este caso así era.

-¡Nada!- se defendió la Afroamericana. – Nada en absoluto. – Tucker la miró con rabia, y ella se rindió. – Sólo tomé prestados los planos del edificio en construcción de la compañía Masters.

Sam no lo podía creer, estaba literalmente con la boca abierta. Valerie era impulsiva si, pero ésto, esto era un delito como Tucker lo había indicado. Valerie podía hacerlo, ella estuvo en la Marina femenina, y su padre fue militar, sabía perfectamente como dominar ciertas artes marciales y traspasar una propiedad privada sin ser notada.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- explotó Sam.

- Pero era solo para ayudarte, para evitar que ese idiota que tienes por jefe destruya el bosque.- se defendió Valerie.

- ¡Valerie esta no es la manera, robaste unos planos!

- Un 'gracias' hubiera bastado ¿sabes?

- ¿¡Gracias, por qué te agradecería, te das cuenta de que esto nos puede llevar a prisión y peor aún arruinar el trato que tengo con Dan y no habría una sola oportunidad de salvar el bosque!?

- ¿Dan? – habló por fin Tucker sonriente.

- ¡Es decir, Masters!- se corrigió Sam con la cara totalmente roja.

- No me digas que se han hecho amigos, Sam. –se rió Valerie.

- ¡No somos amigos no me cambies de tema! – gruñó Sam.

- No, no creo que sean amigos, creo que son algo más.

Sam golpeó a Tucker.

- ¡Ah!- gritó de dolor al usar su mano herida.

- ¿Por qué gritas tú? ¡Yo soy el que está en el suelo! – dijo Tuck mientras se acariciaba el rostro y se ponía de pie. Entonces notó la mano de su amiga totalmente roja e hinchada. -¿qué le pasó a tu mano?

- Nada, me caí.- Sam se alejaba, pero justo antes de subir las escaleras concluyó. – Valerie, me darás esos planos mañana por la mañana, y se los devolveré a Daniel…

Valerie estaba asombrada, Sam había sonado tal vez un poco más imponente de lo que debía.

- Está bien. – dijo malhumorada. Pero después no te quejes de qe nunca te apoyo en todo tu asunto ambiental.

Sam continuó caminando hasta su habitación diciéndose para sus adentros. _Sólo espero que Daniel no me obligue a rogarle a que no nos demande._

* * *

Ahí está, felices?

No?

Bueno comeré chocolate.

Ah he incluido dos nuevos personajes, tendrán papeles terciarios, pero me gusta que papel van a ocupar. Y si, e este fic, Jazz es hija de los Fenton. Y Dash...bueno Dash es Dash. Me divertí escribiendo el golpe en la quijada. Eso es ecuatoriano por cierto, quijada es el maxilar inferior de la cara, es decir la barbilla del ser humano, sólo para aclarar eso. Vladdeh volvió, n.n lo siento no pude evitarlo, me encanta demasiado ese tipo. Vivan con eso y sean felices.

Si se me fue alguna falta horrográfica, como dice mi profe de lenguaje, perdón. Y si no entienden mis ecuaorianismos, perdón también. Pregunten en un review y les responderé.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. El próximo fic que continuaré será SS, para los que lo leen.

Saludos desde QRO, MexMex.

_-Lau._


End file.
